1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital hardware device, in particular, to a digital audio player with a plurality of removable multi-function modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Because of their compact size and weight combined with high quality audio output, digital audio players have become well known and their use widespread. A digital audio player typically includes a digital signal processor, a memory, a power supply and a headphone. Examples of such a digital audio player are the Rio 600 and Rio 800 manufactured and sold by SONICblue Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif.
The success of portable digital audio players elevates expectation for new breeds of audio players offering more desirable features.
First, consumers need portable digital audio players with functionalities beyond a simple music playback function. For example, a digital audio player may include an FM radio tuner; a digital audio player may be used to carry computer files for use on different computers; a digital audio player may have more data interface, such as an infrared transceiver or wireless radio frequency transceiver, to exchange data with a computer. However, if a portable digital audio player integrates all these features in a conventional manner, the firmware implementation becomes excessively complicated and the portability, durability and manufacturability of the digital audio player is sacrificed.
Second, there is still no satisfactory solution to expand the memory storage capability of digital audio players. Most portable digital audio players in the marketplace use flash memory cards, such as MMC(trademark), SmartMedia(trademark) cards, and CompactFlash(trademark) cards, to store the digital music. These flash memory cards can only hold a very limited amount of digital music. For example, a 64 MB CompactFlash card stores approximately 60 minutes of music in MP3 format compressed at low quality. To expand the music storage capability, some digital audio players have an expansion slot to receive external flash memory cards. However, the flash memory cards are easily breakable and the addition of memory cards can negatively affect the industrial design and durability of digital audio players.
In addition, a mechanism to permit different personal digital devices to share same type of digital memories is needed. Currently, many consumer electronics product, such as handheld devices, digital cameras and digital video camcorders, use digital memories. Some of these devices use flash memory cards; others embrace new types of memories such as miniature hard drives and optical disks. All these digital memories are expensive. Therefore, a user may want to use a flash memory card from a digital camera to store digital music on his or her digital audio player. Thus, allowing the memories to be reused, a digital audio player needs to be flexible with different types of digital memories.
There is also a need to use different types of power sources for a digital audio player based on a user""s need. For example, different users may want to use different batteries on their digital audio player. Some prefer disposable alkaline batteries while other may prefer rechargeable NiMH batteries or Lithium Ion batteries.
Therefore, what is needed is a digital audio player with a flexible mechanism to permit users to personalize the features of their digital audio player. In particular, the digital audio player is capable of interoperating with different removable multi-function components for performing different tasks. The digital audio player also provides an improved solution for memory upgrades and memory sharing.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of prior art by providing a digital audio player capable of receiving a single function or multi-function removable module. The present invention comprises a personal digital audio player having a body and a plurality of interchangeable modules, each of which performs different functions. The interchangeable modules are removably interconnected to the body of the digital audio player.
The interchangeable multi-function module comprises a connection interface and at least one operating member. Each of the operating members performs a specified function for the digital audio player. One embodiment of the multi-function modules includes an additional memory storage device and a battery. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the additional memory storage device may be a flash memory card or a mass storage drive. The additional memory storage provides a convenient means for memory expansion and upgrade. A second embodiment further provides a multi-function module which comprises a memory interconnect socket. Compatible digital memories are thus sharable between different digital devices through the memory interconnect socket. Another embodiment provides a multi-function module with a battery, an antenna and an FM radio tuner. The FM tuner module provides an additional source for music output by the digital audio player.
In accordance with the present invention, other embodiments of the multi-function module include an infrared transceiver or a wireless transceiver. The infrared transceiver and wireless transceiver provide the digital audio player with optional input and output devices so that the digital audio player can wirelessly exchange data or programs with other devices.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention may be better understood by considering the following detailed description of an embodiment of the invention. In the course of this description, reference will frequently be made to the attached drawings.